


Truth be told

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Sn(e)aky eagles and gorgeous reptiles (and other animals from the zoo that is Hogwarts) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Just a bit of awkward honesty (but everyone knew what's 'revealed' already), M/M, No big secret revealed, Non-Consensual use of Veritaserum, Np life-changing alteration, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Tony and Loki’s fifth anniversary, and Tony has ~ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth be told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelicityGS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/gifts).



> Third week of the 52 Weeks challenge :)

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing  ?”

 

Tony grins at Loki’s wide-eyed face, the red an ever-surprising contrast to the deep blue of his skin. His hair –blond, when Loki’s blue- curls around his ears and over his forehead, shining in the pale light of early October. Next to him, the mirror he uses to contact his brothers is silent… considering how late it is out there in Europe, Tony assumes they’ve probably fallen asleep, which is exactly what he needs.

It’ll be easier to get Loki in the mood for fun without Thor or Balder listening in.

 

“It’s our fifth anniversary today, Tony grins, swaggering up to Loki. To the day.”

“And naturally you decided tying a Hufflepuff-patterned bow on your penis was the best course of action,” Loki says with a raised eyebrow.

“We did seal the deal in their common room, didnt we  ?”

 

Loki snorts, hiding his face in his hand while Tony sits on his lap and rubs his growing erection against Loki’s crotch, thanking Odin for convincing Loki wizarding robes were the only acceptable kind of inside wear… Tony doesn’t mind jeans, but he has to admit softer fabrics allow for far more accuracy in measuring a partner’s interest.

 

“You are unbelievable,” Loki grunts before he pulls Tony down for a kiss.

 

It takes several heartbeats before they stop kissing –Loki has ways to use his mouth that keep turning Tony’s inside to mush- and when they do they’re both breathless and flushed, ready to move on to more interesting activities.

 

“Is that a good or a bad thing  ?”

“Good,” Loki admits with uncharacteristic honesty, “a very good thing.”

“Then why don’t you unwrap your present, uh  ?”

“Thor’s gone to get Balder,” Loki mumbles, but his hands are already fumbling with the ribbon around Tony’s dick.

 

Tony sighs when Loki’s fingers brush against his skin, sparks of desire spreading through his veins as he buries his fingers in the thin hair at the base of Loki’s neck and kisses him again, with more control and more leverage this time –Loki melts into the kiss, goes boneless with none of the fake annoyance he usually displays when Tony pulls that kind of trick on him… Tony can’t help but moan at the sight before he pulls away.

 

“I like it when you don’t try to pretend you don’t love me,” Tony grins, purposefully rubbing himself against Loki. “I really like it.”

“I figured that out for myself,” Loki replies, looking like he’d rather stay silent, “It’s a stupid reflex I know but I can’t help it—now do something before my brothers come back!”

 

Tony nods, making sure to throw a cheeky wink at Loki before he kisses him one last time and then gets down on his knees in front of him.

Loki isn’t wearing any underwear under his robes, because that’s apparently how purebloods roll and, quite frankly, Tony would be lying if he said the habit didn’t turn him on immensely –he likes the idea that no matter when or where, there’s always going to be a possibility for him to get Loki hopelessly turned on and sneak some fun into an otherwise bleak day.

With a contented sigh, Tony slips Loki’s robes over his head, the heavy fabric keeping heat and smells in, and the combination is intoxicating enough to send shivers down Tony’s spine and through his dick, makes him press a kiss against Loki’s thigh and breathe in the scent of him….

 

“Damnit Stark if you’re not done before my brothers come back I’ll—”

 

Loki’s sentence cuts off on a gasp as Tony takes his dick in his mouth, one hand teasing at his balls while the other keeps rubbing circles in his thigh, runs up to Loki’s navel and presses against the one of the few spots he never learned not to respond to. Tony chuckles around Loki, hollows his cheeks, and Loki stops breathing, tenses with his thighs pressing on either side of Tony’s head, and comes almost soundlessly, only betrayed by the scratch of fingernails against wood just before he slumps back in his chair, boneless and silent.

Tony swallows everything he can and licks the rest off Loki before he comes out from under his lover’s robes with a grin. Loki barely looks coherent enough to glare down as Tony, who answers with a wink and is about to tease him again when Thor’s booming voice interrupts:

 

“Loki, are you alright?”

“More than alright,” Loki half-yawns, half-groans, and Tony hears someone sniggering in the background. Probably Balder, or one of Loki’s half-brothers who decided to join on the mirror conversation.

“You do look…  _relaxed_ ,” Balder says, sounding like he’s trying very hard not to laugh.

“You would too after a blowjob like that—DAMN THESE BLOODY KIDS!”

 

Laughter fills the room, and Tony has to put both hands on his mouth to try and muffle his surprised snort, torn between joining in Thor and Balder’s hilarity, and trying to stay on Loki’s good side for tonight.

 

“Personally,” Thor chokes after a while, “I admire them –this is a worthy use of their knowledge.”

“Also, your—your face—is  _priceless_!” Balder all but screeches in laughter.

 

Tony looks up again when he hear the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, only to find Loki with his hands on his face, reclined as far back as his chair will allow while his brothers practically choke on their laughter, howling with cavernous voices Tony finds hard not to join.

Still, his voice is mostly steady when he asks:

 

“Students prank?”

“I  _tried_  to tell you,” Loki moans, muffled, “They put veritaserum in the drinks!”

 

Tony snorts loud enough that Thor and Balder actually seem to hear him and start laughing again –he can almost picture the red of their face, the tears streaming down their cheeks, the way they probably burn as much as his… but then Loki glares down at him, and Tony does his best to reduce his laughter to a sort of muffled chuckle, lessen the blow to his partner’s ego even as Loki sighs:

 

“I love you but sometimes you are infuriating enough I almost wish I didn’t.”

“But you did enjoy it,” Tony replies once he’s taken a large breath, “Didn’t you?”

“Yes, but I didn’t want my brothers to know that!”

 

Loki shoves him away, gets up from his chair and strides out of the room, muttering something about stupid students and retribution, which Tony will probably have to talk him out of tomorrow.

For now, he’s finally free to laugh, and he’ll be damned if he lets the occasion go.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, critiques and reviews are always welcome and appreciated <3


End file.
